


Secrets and Lies

by musikurt



Series: There's Something About Jeremy [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jeremy Gilbert, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Matt Donovan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing weird behavior, Matt decides to press Jeremy to tell him what it is he's seeing.  Jeremy concocts a story to save Matt from the truth and gets an unexpected response.  In the end, they both discover a new truth that neither had seen coming. <i>(Post 3x01)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

Jeremy knew he was going to need to come up with a better ruse to calm Matt's suspicions. After a while, he figured Matt would either stop buying the idea that he was

intoxicated or realize that he hadn't really seen Jeremy drinking that night. Jeremy was hoping he wouldn't see anyone else on their way back to town and he wouldn't have to answer anymore of Matt's questions. Despite making a conscious effort to try not to react, Jeremy froze for a moment when Vicki appeared directly in front of him. He shook his head and spun around, trying to make his efforts to veer around the ghostly figure appear intentional.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, giving Jeremy a puzzled look.

"Oh, um, sorry," Jeremy chuckled, trying to play it off as no big deal. "I'm just starting to feel tired and felt a little extra movement might wake me up a bit."

Matt stopped walking and turned to face Jeremy. He studied him up and down a few times before he spoke. "You are so much weirder than I thought you were."

"Ah, thanks," Jeremy replied sarcastically.

"I don't mean that as necessarily a bad thing, you know." The two began walking again. Though they were both silent, Jeremy could tell that something was still going on in Matt's head. Matt wasn't entirely sure if he should ask Jeremy more about the things he said he was seeing.

Jeremy saw Vicki again out of the corner of his eye, but tried the best he could to ignore her. He closed his eyes and concentrated on other things -- how far they still had to walk, remembering where the car was so he could pick it up in the morning. He found this had worked a couple times before. When he opened his eyes, Vicki should be gone.

Jeremy was glad to see that his tactic had worked. He opened his eyes to no sight of her. Instead he found himself face-to-face with Matt who appeared firmly planted in front of him.

"All right, now. We are not going any further until you tell me exactly what is going on." The stony look on Matt's face told Jeremy he was serious. Jeremy tried to weave to the right and sneak past, only to find himself in contact with Matt's left arm across his chest.

"Come on, Matt," Jeremy whined. "You really don't want to know. It's just ridiculous."

"No. What is ridiculous is you expecting me to let it slide when this is clearly a bigger deal than I thought," Matt replied. "Look, I know your sister and I may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care about what's going on with you. I mean, you're kind of like a brother to me."

Jeremy scrambled to think of something. He knows he wasn't going to get away with a cop-out reason. Matt suddenly decided this was a big deal and he wasn't going to let up unless he heard a reason heaving enough to satisfy both his curiosity and his concern. In a moment of panic, Jeremy thought of something that he felt might be big enough to explain his distraction and he hoped Matt wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Well, this is definitely a bit awkward, so I don't really want to talk about it," Jeremy said slowly before attempting to dart past Matt's right side.

"Too late," Matt replied authoritatively as he stepped to the right to block Jeremy's path. He continued to stare directly at Jeremy, attempting to make it clear this conversation could not be avoided.

Jeremy sighed. "Do you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh? It's obviously something that bothering you, so I hardly think it's a laughing matter."

"Okay," Jeremy added, feigning sheepishness. "Do you also promise you won't be upset with me?"

"Well, I can try," Matt responded in a very matter-of-fact way. "I can't guarantee that since I have no idea what you have to tell me. I can, however, promise that I WILL be upset if you don't hurry up and tell me what's going on."

"It's something I've been trying to sort out for a while," Jeremy said, turning to his side so he was no longer facing Matt. "I don't really know what it means and hanging out with you tonight has had me really distracted thinking about it." Jeremy took a few steps forward, edging to the side to put additional space between Matt and himself. "You see, the truth is," Jeremy added as he turned to face Matt once again, "I'm attracted to you."

"Well, you know...wait, what?" It had taken Matt a moment to fully hear what Jeremy had said.

"I am attracted to you," Jeremy repeated, focusing his gaze on a nearby tree because he worried he might start laughing if he observed Matt's reaction.

"Attracted to me? As in physically?" Matt was still trying to process the situation. "As in SEXUALLY?" Matt had entertained ideas of what might be bothering Jeremy -- a girl, drugs, his aunt's death -- but he had definitely not expected this.

"Yeah, and the visions I keep seeing involve you and I..." Jeremy cut himself off, eying Matt in an attempt to discern his next move. Jeremy definitely didn't regard

Matt as a particularly quick-to-anger or volatile person, but this was quite the bombshell he had dropped. He had no idea how Matt would respond.

"So, what then - are you gay?" Not only was Matt struggling to decide how to respond to this type of a confession from another guy, he was trying to wrap his mind around the idea of it coming from Jeremy. He had known Jeremy for years. Jeremy had never given any indication of interest in men. Matt wasn't one to assume that just because someone displays none of the stereotypical "signs" of being gay, he must be straight - but Jeremy? Jeremy had always been interested in girls. He had even dated Matt's sister.

"No," Jeremy quickly replied. "And I know that sounds weird, but I can't explain it. All I know is that for some reason I'm drawn to you. And it's more than an emotional thing. I mean, I don't have these thoughts about other guys."

Matt put up his hand to indicate he didn't want Jeremy to continue. He took a few steps away from Jeremy and stared up at the starlit sky. "So, are you saying you want to what, have sex with me?"

"That's definitely part of it. Sometimes I just can't help imagining what it would be like." Jeremy smiled. He was clearly being very convincing. He hoped, though, that they could speed this up so they could continue the rest of the walk home.

"So this all came about since you died and Bonnie brought you back?" Matt asked. Jeremy was slightly surprised. He had expected Matt would either laugh it off as a joke or refuse to discuss it. But it seemed that Matt was taking this seriously and actually wanted to discuss it.

"I don't know if that was specifically when," Jeremy answered slowly, searching for the most believable scenario he could muster. "I guess one day I saw you come out of the shower in the locker room. You were in a towel and I found myself drawn to you, watching you walk to your locker, and I had a hard time looking away. At the time, I just told myself that it was because you're an attractive guy and I would love to have a body like yours."

"So is that why you've been working out so much this summer?" Matt asked with a puzzled look. Jeremy nodded. "Well," Matt chuckled, "that doesn't mean you're ATTRACTED to me, it just--"

"I'm not done," Jeremy added. "I thought the same thing. But then a couple nights later I had a vivid dream that started back at that moment in the locker room. And when I say vivid, I really do mean VIVID. The way you got behind me and--"

"Stop," Matt interrupted Jeremy and turned to walk away. After taking a few steps, he turned back around. "I just--I just don't need to hear the details, okay?" Matt let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure how you want me to respond to this."

"I don't expect you to do anything. This is why I didn't want to tell you the specifics. I know you're not gay and I'm relatively certain I'm not either, so I'm just trying to put this whole thing behind me. It just keeps popping up in my head all the time, though." Jeremy turned his back to Matt and took in a deep breath as he tried to think of what to say next. As he started to turn to face Matt again, he was surprised to feel a hand on his back. Matt pull Jeremy in for a kiss, but Jeremy quickly pulled away.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"Well, I thought this was what you wanted," Matt replied with a shrug.

"No. I mean. Well, yeah, but not like this," Jeremy said quickly. "I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. Don't do it just because you think it would make me happy or placate me. That's NOT what I want."

"What if it's not like that?" Matt flashed a crooked smile that Jeremy found curious.

"But it has to be," Jeremy retorted. "You're not gay. You aren't attracted to men. You don't view men sexually. So, no matter what, this would be for some other reason than a genuine desire to be with ME."

"You could see it that way," Matt responded, taking a set on a nearby tree stump. "Or you could look at the fact that here you are, not gay yourself, having sexual fantasies involving me and realize that you shouldn't take such a narrow view of the situation."

"Hold on," Jeremy said, looking Matt squarely in the eyes. "Are you saying you have similar feelings?"

"Well, not quite like that. But what guy hasn't at least wondered--if even for a moment--what it would be like to sleep with another guy? I think most of us, myself included, just deny that the curiosity is there and over rationalize it to the point that refuse to even explore it. Here you are, embracing that curiosity and so I figure why to explore it with you? If I was going to ever act on it, I'd rather it be someone I know well."

"This was not the response I expected," Jeremy sighed as he plopped himself down to sit on the grass.

"Had you asked me this as more of a hypothetical, I doubt I would have responded quite this way. But it is what it is." After a moment of silence between them, Matt turned to Jeremy. "Wait, so this isn't what you want? Why did you say it if it wasn't what you wanted? What is really going on here?"

Jeremy debated using this potential out to diffuse the situation. He knew Matt would be upset - not only had he lied, but he had made up a story that led to a situation Matt would find incredibly embarrassing if Jeremy backed down now. Jeremy couldn't find a comfortable way out of this one as the truth might completely destroy his budding friendship with Matt.

"Well?" Matt asked as he rose to his feet.

Jeremy grabbed his arm and pulled on it, guiding him to retake his seat on the stump. "Matt, here's the deal." Jeremy waited until Matt had moved back down to his eye level. "I do. I just never expected it. And I'm still trying to make sense of it all in my head, so this just has me reeling. I don't know how to respond."

"I guess I can understand that," Matt replied. "But since we're here, in the middle of nowhere and alone, what do you say?" He reached over and put his hand on Jeremy's leg.

"Here?" Jeremy asked looking around at the damp grass.

"As good a place as any, I think. And you're the one who brought it up so stop trying to back out now."

Jeremy realized that none of this was going to turn out the way he had expected. He closed his eyes and told himself there was no turning back. He leaned over and planted his lips on Matt's. Both young men found themselves surprised that this didn't feel all that awkward. As Matt ran his tongue over Jeremy's, he could sense passion building up inside himself. Jeremy couldn't help thinking Matt was the best kisser he had ever experienced. He didn't have a long list of comparisons, but it was still a pleasant surprise.

Matt rose slightly and pushed Jeremy onto his back. He quickly moved himself on top of Jeremy and resumed their passionate kiss. Matt found his hand groping Jeremy's chest, caressing his pecs and running his fingers over his nipples. Jeremy's hands were similarly curious, exploring Matt's neck and back. He reached up and undid a few buttons on Matt's shirt and ran his fingers over the exposed flesh. Jeremy shifted and rolled Matt over so he was on top. Jeremy lowered his lips to Matt's neck and worked his way down to kissing Matt's chest. Matt let out a slight moan which caused Jeremy to stop for a moment before smiling and going back to attacking Matt's nipples with his tongue.

Matt unbuttoned the remainder of his shirt while Jeremy rose to his knees to remove his own. Jeremy flashed Matt a beaming smile and the two shared a playful laugh before Jeremy resumed his former position and kissed Matt's neck. As Jeremy worked his way back to Matt's chest, Matt placed his hand on Jeremy's head to guide his progress a bit lower. Jeremy complied, moving his lips and tongue quickly over Matt's right nipple and onto his abs. Jeremy was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his mouth on Matt's warm body. Matt reached down and undid his belt buckle. Jeremy froze for a moment and then reach down to undo the button and zipper of Matt's jeans.

Jeremy repositioned himself on his knees between Matt's legs. He smiled at Matt before grabbing Matt's jeans at the waist and quickly pulling them down to his feet. Matt was wearing form-fitting black boxer briefs that left little of what was inside to the imagination. Jeremy leaned in and kissed Matt just above the waistline of his underwear. Jeremy teased a finger under the waistband and felt Matt tense slightly in anticipation. Matt put his hand on Jeremy's as he started to pull Matt's boxer briefs down to his ankles.

The sight made Jeremy pause. Matt's cock was already fully erect, standing at attention and staring him right in the face. Jeremy had guessed Matt would have a decent-sized cock, but the eight-inch manhood in front of him looked like it might be a bit bigger than he could handle. Even if that was the case, Jeremy decided he had gone a bit too far to turn back now, so he lowered his head to Matt's waist and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. The sensation of warm throbbing flesh in his mouth was a bit unusual to Jeremy at first, but he found it enjoyable. He continued working Matt deeper into his throat until he managed to engulf most of it. Jeremy realized that he started to work Matt's cock a bit faster and harder once he started to taste the precum. It wasn't that he found it particularly tasty, but it was an indication, in his mind, that he was doing something right.

Matt quickly found himself leaving his own head. The idea of another guy giving him a blowjob had never seemed appealing before, but now he wished he would have tried it much sooner. He didn't want to insult Jeremy by asking him if he'd ever done this before, but he clearly knew what he was doing. Maybe the jokes he had heard about guys giving better head because they know what feels good on their own cock were true? He quickly shook his head and brought himself back to the situation at hand. He let out several soft moans and Jeremy took more and more of his cock. Jeremy's warm mouth and tongue were hitting just the right spots and Matt could barely contain himself. He felt himself getting close, so he reached up and pulled Jeremy off of his cock and onto his knees.

Matt moved onto his own knees while removing his shirt and put his hands on Jeremy's waist, guiding him to his feet. He undid the button on Jeremy's shorts and let them drop to the ground. He could see the outline of Jeremy's erection in his light blue boxers. He smiled at the small spot of wet precum and ran his tongue over it. Jeremy let out a moan as he felt Matt's tongue on the tip of his cock through the fabric. Matt reached into the flap on Jeremy's boxers and pulled his cock out. Without hesitating, he put his lips on the shaft of Jeremy's cock, kissing and licking for a few moments before he took the tip into his mouth. He sensed Jeremy's legs tense as he took more of his throbbing dick into his throat. Matt played with Jeremy's balls and looked up at Jeremy's face as he bobbed his head forward onto the full length of Jeremy's cock. The expression on Jeremy's face was one of great pleasure.

After a few more seconds, Matt released Jeremy's cock from his mouth and stroked the shaft a few times with his hand. "You want to take this a bit further, Jer?" Matt smiled as Jeremy looked down and their eyes met. Jeremy didn't even answer as he stepped out of his shorts.. Instead he got down on his knees and laid their shirts out next to each other as a makeshift blanket. Jeremy moved onto his back and spread his legs apart in the air so Matt could easily maneuver himself in between them. Matt removed his own jeans, which were still gathered at his feet and got onto his knees behind Jeremy's open ass. Jeremy grabbed Matt's hand and started to suck on his index and middle finger. Matt watched him intently as he ran the index finger of his other hand over Jeremy's hole. After they were adequately wet, Matt pulled his hand back from Jeremy's face and slipped one finger into his whole. Matt could see the excitement in Jeremy's eyes at the moment he penetrated him and he couldn't wait to get his whole cock inside. Matt had to take a few deep breaths to make sure he didn't get ahead of himself. He slowly eased a second finger into Jeremy and leaned in to kiss his neck.

Matt leaned back onto his knees and positioned Jeremy's calves on his shoulders. "Ready?" Matt didn't have to wait for Jeremy to say anything - the look in his eyes said he was ready. Matt heard Jeremy take in a deep breath as he slowly inserted the tip of his cock into his hole. Matt immediately remarked to himself that Jeremy was tight, which was to be expected, but his hole seemed to willingly take him inside. It wasn't long before Matt's full eight inches was firmly planted within Jeremy and he slowly started to move himself in and out of the depths of his partner. Jeremy let out a loud moan of pleasure every time Matt thrust into him and he could feel the energy moving back and forth between them and throughout both of their bodies. Matt continued fucking him, increasing speed and intensity until he couldn't hold back any more and shot his load deep into his partner.

As Matt dropped to the ground and cuddled up next to Jeremy, Jeremy also came, shooting his load onto his chin, chest, and stomach. Matt leaned in and kissed his chin, tasting his cum, before kissing him on the lips. Jeremy picked up his boxers off the ground and used them to clean the rest of his cum off of himself. He turned onto his side to face Matt and the two of them stared at each other for a few moments as they both smiled, not saying a word.

Matt broke the silence. "I don't think it's even worth continuing our walk back into town tonight. What do you say we stay here?"

Jeremy smiled. "I'd love that." He reached down and grabbed their remaining clothes to use as pillows. Jeremy flipped himself over and Matt cuddled up to spoon with him.

"What a crazy night," Matt whispered as he kissed Jeremy's ear.

"Yes, it was," Jeremy smiled. "Though, I have a question."

Matt stopped kissing Jeremy's neck and leaned his head over to try to look into his face. "Yes?"

"So, do you still think I'm kind of like a brother to you?"

Matt chuckled. "Oh, no. I think you're so much more than that now." Jeremy grinned as Matt continued. "Although, I wouldn't be opposed to a little role play involving a naughty little brother who needs to be punished..."

"Kinky," Jeremy replied, his grin grew into a full smile. "What are your plans for tomorrow night?"

They both laughed and then cuddled closer together, taking in each other's warmth as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
